


⭐Roommates🥀

by Abigail_Cowen



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies), Z-O-M-B-I-E-S (Disney Movies)
Genre: Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 45
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen
Summary: Celia repeatedly tries to fight back until Audrey threatens her into submission. With the help of Uma, who had a change of heart, Mal defeats Audrey with the ember and saves Celia. However, Audrey is left in a comatose state. Back at Auradon Prep, Mal says the only way to save her is if they bring Hades. Uma and Harry request they return to the Isle, and after a moment Celia says she wants to go along, surprising everyone.While on Auradon, Evie decided to make Dizzy's wish come true and wore the tiara that the little girl made. Back on the Isle of the Lost, Dizzy watched the live feed and screamed in excitement when Evie publicly announced her name. Lady Tremaine got annoyed and told her to knock it off.Ben followed Evie's suggestion and sent a few guards to the Isle of the Lost to personally deliver the invitation to attend Auradon Prep to Dizzy. The girl screamed in excitement and hugged the guard.Stacey is the assistant captain of Seabrook High's Mighty Shrimps and one of The ACEYS. She is one of Bucky's closest followers. She, along with others, obeys his orders. Her real name is Lynnette.
Kudos: 1





	⭐Roommates🥀

Celia, Dizzy and Stacey are in Celia's room having fun watching their movies and eating snacks. They are watching both Descendants and Zombies movies. They have tea party too Stacey is teaching Celia and Dizzy how to become cheerleaders which is really fun for them.


End file.
